Cynder Dustypaws
Cynder is a small, thin girl with brownish red hair. She has brown eyes, pale-white skin. Born a half-blood and raised by muggles, Cynder was in no way a blood-purist. She was a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the Second War, and believed and fought strongly for the light. Her primary motivation is Love Appearance Standing at 5ft 11in , Cynder is a skinny girl with a thin face and pale skin. Her eyes are brown. Her hair, which hangs to her mid-neck , is reddish-brown, with bangs hanging over her left eye. She wears the typical Hogwarts girl uniform, with the added Slytherin scarf or dog collar, and knee-high Converse shoes. Personality Cynder is really quite an interesting Character. She's smart but very self-conscious. She's kind with a cool attitude and meek personality. Cynder has a knack for finding the good deep down inside people, despite what they seem to be on the outside, and will love that with all her heart. Despite her kindness, the girl can turn harsh and violent depending on certain situations. As a young child, Cynder was neglected by her parents who craved a son. They ignored her, forcing her to go to her muggle neighbors, who treated her kindly, and like their own daughter. At her first year in Hogwarts, she was mostly ignored by her whole class- until she joined the Death Eaters. She was thrilled to have a group of people who accepted her, and was loyal to the Dark Lord, even though she was the lowest Death Eater. After a time of constant humiliation and torture from the Dark Lord, Voldemort forced her to kill her family, and the muggles she had spent most of her life with; Voldemort then went on to explain that she was NOT cared for, and that all of them laughed at her constant attempts to impress them. Humiliated, Cynder stopped following the Dark Lord. However, the girl was desperate to keep learning magic, and went to Hogwarts still, even though during summer she lived in a small orphanage. She is madly in love with Professor Snape. In recent times, she teamed up with Crouch Jr to learn the Dark Arts as a way of impressing the Potions Master. For a long time, she worked with him, until Wolf talked with her, telling her he was lying. Doubting her mentor, she finally turned against him, leading to a fight in the Great Hall, where she proved her power against Crouch. She then was somewhat adopted by Lemon, Fox, and Wolf, making them her best friends. Afterwords, she realized love might be all that Crouch Jr needed, and thus began being nice to her former tutor. Crouch, who had had enough, wiped her memory of all training. The charm, however, was not very well done, and she remembered bits and pieces. After a while, she put together what had happened, and revealed to Crouch she did remember. That lead up to another fight, especially when he insulted Snape, and she lunged at him in raptor form. Crouch Jr hit her with an Incendio charm, burning her face, before the fight was ended. Even later, she remembered trying to be nice to Crouch. Her old, innocent self, returned. She tried to talk to him, telling him finally that she didn't want him dead, because he had truly been one of the first people to actually accept her, adopt her in her own way, even if it had been a lie. Her face is no longer burned. Abilities Dark Magic: Cynder is able to control dark magic fairly well, and is very skilled with Curses. She has also performed the Unforgivable curses, and is able to wield them powerfully. Dueling: Cynder is fair enough with dueling, and is able to take on a few weaker enemies or one strong one. She's stood up to Crouch Jr. and made it out alive. Potions: Cynder is a wonderful Potion brewer. Due to her love for Snape, she always wanted to impress the man with her skills, and studied as hard as anyone. She can brew many difficult potions, and has even invented a few to help her with her own problems (such as wounds or infections) Charm: Cynder is fair enough in charms, able to perform a range of them with little to no difficulty. Apparation: Cynder can apparate on her own, but she cannot do this in the midst of a great struggle or distraction. Occlumency and Legillimency: Cynder is a skilled Ocllumence, able to stand up to Crouch's own Legillimens. As for performing Legillimens herself, she has never truly tried. Transfiguration: Cynder's skills fall in this point of magic. Despite her ability to transform into a creature she pleased in a blink of an eye, she can only transfigure a few objects into different things. She's able to transfigure a pillow into a piano, but cannot turn a needle into hay. Spell Creation: Cynder has only ever created one spell, and it's deadly. A spinoff of 'Sectumsempra', her long curse is used as a sniper-sort of spell. It can bounce off of objects and return to it's user, making it very hard to master. Like Sectumsempra, it slashes into it's victim- unlike it, however, it leaves deeper gashes, severs limbs, and slices open organs. Wandless and Nonverbal magic: Cynder is fair game with Nonverbal magic. Her speciality is a fast un-spoken Sectumsempra. As for wandless magic, she can perform a few charms and hexes, but nothing more. She can shape-shift without her wand. Physical Combat: Cynder's most skilled area is probably Physical Combat. Due to her powerful ability to shape-shift, she usually turns into animals with large fangs or claws to tear and rip her enemy. However, she's merciful and rarely deals too much damage, unless forced to. Shape-shifting: Cynder's natural-born ability is her skill to shape-shift. She's not too strong, but enough so to maintain full-body morphs into animals such as wolves. She has even demonstrated an ability to turn into dinosaurs. Her non-usable form is a Utahraptor, which was banished from her body and killed after it took over and became a complete monster. Relationships Crouch Jr Cynder's relationship with Crouch is a very sketchy thing. She likes him, but doesn't like him in a way. Respect is probably the number one factor of Cyn's liking for Crouch, and the fact that she sees deep down he is able to love- a trait the girl holds dear to her. She's taken lessons under him before, but however has grown to hate him. She's one of the few 'hero' sort of characters that aren't afraid of Crouch. Fuin Mortis Cynder was the start and end of Fuin Mortis. This seething, lustful character really started out his short reign by harassing Cynder. However, due to her kind nature, she tried to keep him from trouble- until she snapped. Cynder took his life by stabbing him with her own invented poison and burned down his house. Artemis Strayer (Sound) Cynder's relationship with Artemis is an interesting thing, too. She knew him as Sound for a long time, and became his friend. Cynder looks up to Artemis and even created a deep affection for him, which she shared to him. Due to a promise, however, she has never made a move to capture his heart in respect toward Liria and himself. Severus Snape The thin, pale character known as 'Miss Dustypaws' to Professor Snape has a deep, heartfelt love for the man. Ever since she joined Hogwarts, she has adored the Potions master. She's explained that when she first saw him, she saw him as, "Someone different then everything everyone says about you." That feeling just grew from there. The relationship between her and Severus is something really quite rocky. During the Raptor's reign over her body, she would have a few cups of tea with him every now and then. After the Raptor's reign, and the rise of Fuin, she confessed her love, leading them together in a short sort of connection. After Crouch puzzled together their private meetings, and used it against Snape, the two haven't seen each other like before. They have returned to a student/teacher relationship, though Cynder yearns to take it back to what it had been before. OOC Notes OOC Notes: -I have to say that I've had a great deal of fun roleplaying with everyone on Pottermore. It's rather funny- I remember joining Pottermore and just thinking, 'Even though they can't see me, I'll be sure to give away I'm just a gangly teen with no life and an obsession, and I know they won't like me at all.' The funny thing is, I made one comment in the great hall, wondering if I could join the fun... and I became a part of this wonderful group! Everyone has been so kind to me here, and I just want to thank them all. It's really been a blast. I wouldn't have gotten as good with writing, or so inspired with my art if it weren't for you. -The most fun thing to me about Roleplaying, is seeing all the character's development. Cynder's really been a lot of fun to deal with, mostly because I see so much of myself in her. Cynder's always been who I am, and who I always have wanted to be. I Guess another fun thing about her is that, I think Cyn is really a character a lot of people can connect to in their own way. To me, it's the self-conciousness. The 'I'm not sure if anyone likes me' or 'who to trust' sort of person. But I also like that she's kind, despite her rather blotchy past. I also assume that her deep feelings for all her 'friends' is really something I've always wanted to feel for others. I guess I really want to try and look for the good in anyone I get to know. -I can say right here, my love and obsession for Snape is actually as much as Cynder's. <3